


Дарт Ёжик в тумане

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань: расширенная вселенная [5]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг бессмертного мультика "Ёжик в тумане" применительно к авторским мирам. Эндор стал отдельным миром, и шаманы-эвоки говорят, что сюда легче всего призвать Великого Ежа...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дарт Ёжик в тумане

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yozhik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/gifts).



> Посвящается дражайшему соавтору.  
> На самом деле это твоя красивая идея,  
> я только помогала.  
> И мы дарим этот фанфик Valery на Новый год!
> 
> Букан

Когда настал вечер и на небе зажглись звёзды, в тот час, когда вернувшиеся с промысла охотники хвалятся добычей, а маленькие вокчики поудобнее устраиваются на руках матерей, чтобы послушать вечернюю сказку – один из эвоков, оставив деревню, углубился в лес.  
Никто не удивился этому, ведь он был шаманом, а всем известно, что вечер – лучшее время для общения с богами и духами. Уж в этом Тибо – так звали эвока – знал толк.  
Но всё-таки сегодня он волновался. Ведь в этот раз он собирался обратиться к самому таинственному, мало кому известному божеству, которое тревожили крайне редко. К Великому Ежу. О нём старый шаман рассказывал своему тогда ещё ученику, что именно Ёж сотворил множество миров, и неизвестно, в каком он пребывает теперь, но корни его – именно в этом мире, под этими звездами, и он всегда услышит, если отсюда к нему обратятся. Надо только знать, как.  
Старый шаман поведал Тибо это знание, и сейчас он впервые решил его применить.  
Всё было готово. Курились ароматным дымом  подброшенные в разведённый костер можжевеловые ветки, и вскипал в плотно закрытом сосуде священный напиток из двенадцати трав.  
Интересно, в каком же мире сейчас Великий Ёж? И неужели же он правда услышит?  
Тибо постарался отогнать все сомнения и, вдохнув ароматный дым, вызвал в памяти древние слова призыва…  
* * *  
– Что с тобой? – удивленно спросила Тая.  
Дарт Ёжик, прогуливающийся под руку с ней по саду, вдруг остановился и встрепенулся, словно его кто-то окликнул.  
– Меня позвали.  
– Но… Я ничего не слышала!  
– Позвали издалека, – Дарт Ёжик помедлил, прислушиваясь. – Из другого мира. Такого не бывало очень давно…  
Тая слегка растерялась, но произнесла то, что казалось самым логичным:  
– Значит, кому-то очень нужна твоя помощь?  
– Видимо, да, – он улыбнулся чуть виновато, и Тая поняла эту улыбку. – Я должен идти…  
– Иди, конечно, раз ты там нужен, я понимаю…  
– Я постараюсь вернуться быстрее… Но сначала пойдём, я провожу тебя до дома.  
– Ты боишься непогоды?  
– Скоро будет сильный туман, – ответил Дарт Ёжик со странной улыбкой.  
Он отвёл Таю домой. Провожая мужа взглядом, она увидела, как ни с того ни с сего за окном сгустился туман и скрыл все вокруг… Тае даже стало слегка не по себе, когда она увидела, как Дарт Ёжик исчез из вида – не скрылся, удаляясь, а просто исчез.  
– Возвращайся скорее, – прошептала она.  
* * *  
Зов продолжался, и ощущения от него были такими странными… Нестерпимо хотелось превратиться в ежа – похоже, зовущий ждал Дарта Ёжика именно таким.  
И он это сделал. В облике ежа он вступил в туман междумирья. А здесь даже его могли подстерегать всякие неожиданности. А может, и опасности. Поэтому приходилось идти с осторожностью и смотреть по сторонам – насколько это было возможно.  
Дарт Ёжик прошел совсем немного, когда его окружила стайка бабочек. Их крылышки еле заметно мерцали, и хотя временами они задевали ежиную мордочку, эти прикосновения как будто и не ощущались.  
Ёжик спокойно продолжал путь. Это дети, невинные души, ждущие воплощения. Быть может, среди них есть и его будущие потомки… Ёжик мысленно улыбнулся.  
Вскоре стайка бабочек осталась позади. Туман вокруг как будто стал гущё. И пройдя ещё немного, Ёжик ощутил, что кто-то крадётся следом за ним.  
Он пошёл быстрее – и скоро увидел, как в тумане проступили очертания колодца. А возле колодца ухала желтоглазая птица… Завидев Ёжика, она, растопырив крылья, двинулась к нему, и Ёжику вдруг захотелось метнуться в сторону, спрятаться в тумане…  
Однако птица вдруг испуганно ухнула и с шумом унеслась прочь.  
Из тумана показалась голова большой белоснежной лошади. Кажется, это она и спугнула птицу.  
Ежик вспомнил: Лошадь – кто-то вроде хранителя этого места. И даже творцу миров иногда может понадобиться её помощь. Особенно при встрече с порождениями тёмных миров, которые не могут найти дороги назад, заблудившись в тумане междумирья.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Ёжик, и Лошадь, кивнув, снова скрылась в тумане.  
Ёжик пошёл дальше, и туман вокруг то сгущался, то редел, разгоняемый лёгким танцем сияющих бабочек и зелёными огоньками светляков. При виде них Ёжик понял, что приблизился к реке – той, что отделяла междумирье от других миров. И с противоположного берега снова послышался зов – гораздо громче. И пахнуло чем-то очень знакомым, но как будто забытым. Лесом – как может чуять его только ёж, со всеми оттенками ароматов земли, трав и цветов, со следами самых разных существ. И ещё – домом. Самым первым, родным, изначальным… Это так взволновало, что Ёжик на минуту позабыл об осторожности, бросился навстречу манящим запахам – и упал в воду. Холодный поток подхватил, понёс… И вдруг Ёжик почувствовал, как кто-то дотронулся до него. И в голове его прозвучал беззвучный вопрос: как ты сюда попал?  
«Упал в реку», – мысленно отозвался Ёжик.  
«Кажется, это уже было когда-то, очень давно… Что ж, садись мне на спину, я отвезу тебя на берег».  
Из воды показалась серебристо-серая спина. Ёжик уселся на неё, и подумал, что знает, похоже, не обо всех обитателях междумирья… А может, просто помнит не всех?  
Но, кто бы это ни был, плыл он быстро, и вскоре лесные запахи окончательно перебили речную сырость. Ёжик оказался на берегу.  
«Спасибо», – обратился Ёжик к странному перевозчику.  
«Не за что. Думаю, мы еще встретимся», – ответил тот и скрылся в воде.  
Ёжик пошёл дальше. Туман начал редеть, и оказалось, что вокруг лес. Зелёный, безграничный, с исполинскими деревьями и мягким мхом. И чем дальше Ёжик шел по нему, тем сильнее было это странное чувство чего-то родного.  
А затем потянуло странным смешением трав и можжевеловым дымом… И скоро Ёжик очутился перед тем, кто его звал.  
И сразу понял: этого эвока не обманывает облик маленького ёжика. Эвок знает, кто перед ним.  
– Ты услышал меня, Великий Ёж!  
– Меня давно не призывали в этот мир. Зачем же я понадобился теперь?  
– Узнать, сможешь ли ты снизойти до меня. И ответить, сколько же звёзд на небе.  
Ёжик вспомнил, что народ эвоков весьма любознателен.  
– Над разными мирами звёзды светят по-разному, – сказал он. – Я не бывал здесь давно, но, думаю, не забыл ответ на твой вопрос… Если, конечно, за это время не прибавилось новых звёзд.  
– Такое бывает? – заворожённо спросил Тибо.  
– Бывает. Однако если появились новые звёзды – мы найдём их вместе.  
* * *  
Той ночью лесные деревья удивлённо шептались о том, что молодой эвок-шаман и маленький серый ёж сидели рядом, пили ароматный травяной отвар и смотрели на звёзды. И, кажется, старались пересчитать их. И, наверное, давно бы это сделали, если бы некоторые шаловливые звёздочки не прятались иногда за ветвями самых высоких деревьев.  
Впрочем, деревья-то знали, что эвок и ёж пересчитают каждую звезду.  
А ещё – что в следующий раз в гости к эвоку придут уже ёж с ежихой.

  
Декабрь 2011


End file.
